Nine and one
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: The many ways Emily and Damon got engaged. A series of one shots.
1. lights will guide you home

Damon and Emily live in Manhattan, New York. Damon wanted to do something special and memorable for their first Christmas in New York. Damon thought of many ideas and his final thought was Ice Skating at Rockefeller Center after skating they were going to see the famous Rockefeller Center Christmas tree but it had a surprise when they saw the tree. Damon called Emily's mother Chloe in boulder, Colorado to ask permission for Emily's hand in marriage she gave her blessing now me had to find the perfect ring and hide it from Emily.

**Three days later **

Emily and Damon were on their way to Rockefeller Center to go ice skating they were both nervous since they never been ice skating before both were hoping they didn't make fools of themselves in front of many people. Emily seems to be a natural at ice skating well she was a former gymnast so her balance was great Damon on the other hand kept falling down in the beginning until he got the hang of it thanks to Emily's help. After skating Emily saw that Damon was quite nervous for some reason he said he was fine but she had a feeling something was going on Damon has always been a bad liar. When they got to the tree Emily was looking at the tree and all of a sudden she looks to her left and Damon is on bended knee. Damon says

Damon: I wanted to make our first Christmas in New York a memorable one. We've been together for almost 2 years and I thought marriage seemed like the like the next step. When two people love each other and really commit to each other, it has to be an act of will and a decision. I think two people have to live that decision every day, even when things are hard and you feel like giving up. I've found my person that I want to commit a lifetime that would be you. Emily Will you marry me?

Emily: I want to make a lifetime commitment to you as well so my answer is yes.

Damon got up from bended knee and got the ring out of his pocket of his leather jacket and placed it on Emily's finger. There had been a crowd that gathered around them but Emily and Damon seem to be in their own little world. Once the ring was on her finger Damon picked Emily up spun her around and kissed her. On the way home hand in hand Emily thought to herself this was the best and most memorable way to celebrate their first Christmas in New York.


	2. fights, secrets and making up

Damon and Emily live in Las Angeles they are originally from Boulder, Colorado their families' and friends still live there and visit often. But lately Emily and Damon seem to be fighting over things and Emily has a secret.

Damon got home from the recording studio and immediately starting yelling about his manager going a different direction in his music for his latest CD.

The argument went like this

**Emily: **You just got home and here is another argument about your manager and how horrible he is.

**Damon: **You have no idea how much stress I am under after my first album went platinum.

**Emily: **I know how much stress you are under I have been stressed to for reasons you have no idea why because you are never home.

**Damon: ** I need to take a drive I will be home again just don't know when yet. (Damon grabs his keys and slams the front door.)

After the argument Emily call her mother Chloe in Boulder, Colorado. The phone call goes like this.

**Emily: **Hey mom Damon and I got into another argument again this time about his manager. I went to the doctor yesterday and confirmed the pregnancy test I told you about I'm six weeks pregnant.

**Chloe: **I'm sorry honey about the fight. Did you tell Damon you're pregnant?

**Emily: **no I didn't He left before I could tell him. I'm coming to Boulder for a few days can I stay with you.

**Chloe: **sure honey you are always welcome.

**Emily: **Thanks mom. I will send you might flight info I just want Damon to cool down for a few days I am going to write a letter to him before I leave for the airport my flight leaves at 7 you see you soon.

**Chloe: **Alright honey it will be good to see you I will pick you up at the airport.

After getting off the phone with her mom Emily pack her bags and sat down at her desk to write Damon a letter and find a box to put the pregnancy test in she attached the note to the box. After she placed the letter and box on the front hall table she was off to the airport.

**A Few hours later **

Damon finally came home after driving around when he got home he saw that Emily was not home and there was an envelope from Emily and a box the envelope said on it read the note first before opening the box. Damon sat down on their leather sofa and opened the note it said the following

Dear Damon,

I went to Boulder for a few days to visit my mom and to give you space we both have been stressed lately. I was stressed for a reason I couldn't tell you until I went to the doctors I was going to tell you what happened at the appointment but you stormed out. Open the box and all will be explained

Love,

Emily

Damon opened the box and saw a positive pregnancy test in it. Damon started crying thinking about the way he had been treating Emily these past few days. He started making plans to say sorry to her and get their growing family back together after drying his tears he grabbed his laptop and started looking for flights to Boulder he found one that left the next day after that he pack his suitcase and finally he also called the jeweler to pick up the ring he was working with to design the perfect engagement ring for Emily.

**The next day **

Damon arrived in Boulder the next morning. Damon was up most of the night thinking about a way to apologize to Emily he decide to sing to her. After arriving at his mother and step father's house. He was going to Emily's mom's house at noon to surprise Emily. When it was noon Damon hopped into his rental car and made the 20 minute drive to Emily mom's house when he got there he took a deep breath before he got out of the car and knock on Emily mom's door and waited. Emily opened the door. When she opened the door to reveal Damon she was shocked and didn't say anything for five minutes when she found her voice again and ushered him inside to sit on the coach here what happened

**Emily: **Damon, what are you doing here?

**Damon: **I'm here for you I'm sorry the way I was treating you when I read your letter and saw the pregnancy test I saw flashbacks of out arguments and I so sorry I never meant to hurt your feelings .

**Emily: **I'm sorry to I should have listened to your stress instead of adding to it and I am sorry about not telling you about the pregnancy I want to make sure the test was correct before telling you.( Emily pulls out her ultrasound photo and gives it to Damon)

**Damon: **Em you don't need to apologize. I was so happy to see that pregnancy test but unhappy that you left because you thought I need a break from you. I love you and I want to help you through the pregnancy I want to go to doctor appointment and get you your strange craving you might have.(after looking at the ultrasound) I can't believe this is our baby.

**Emily: **I love you too and I want you to help with this pregnancy as well.

**Damon: ** Well I have been working on this for a while. I'm never ever going to give up on you, ever… You're the glue that keeps my heart together, the light at the end of the tunnel, and most importantly, I love no one as much as I love you. I want to grow old with you so Emily will you marry me?

**Emily: ** (crying) yes Damon I will marry you.

**Damon: **(pulling out the custom ring he designed and putting it on Emily's finger) let's spend a few days here and then we will go back to LA

**Emily: ** Ok, I think we need a break from busy LA for a while.

**Sorry it a long one shot this was originally going to be a story on its own before I got writers block so I added here as a one shot **


	3. a new memory with an old song

Damon POV

Thank you Royal Albert Hall for being such a great audience tonight the last song I am going to sing tonight is a special one it the first song I sang in front of anyone before I was scared to sing to anyone before I met a special girl that gave me courage (he looks to the right of the wing of the stage) Emily you should remember this song this one is for you.

"As far as I can see  
the world is turning out of time  
your gravity will pull me close  
and it's all I'll ever need  
don't let me fall and break in two  
cus all we are are skin and bones  
so just keep holdin'  
just keep holdin' on

And I'm higher before than I've ever been  
I was walking a tightrope can't you see  
that nobody wants to be alone  
I was walking a tightrope  
Can you catch me?  
If I let go"

(Applause from audience)

NO POV

Thank you for my encore song I would like to bring Emily out for a duet this song will be on my new album. So ladies and gentleman please welcome my beautiful girlfriend Ms. Emily Kmetko to the stage.

take a chance, a leap of faith  
Leave the nest  
I guess that's how we've learned to fly  
We spread our wings and rode the wind  
You've chased your rainbows  
I've chased mine

It's not always easy being this far apart  
But don't you get the feeling  
We're connected at the heart

[Chorus:]  
And we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars  
I close my eyes, wishin'  
I'm gonna see you soon  
When I see that night sky glowin'  
There's a peace I get from knowin'  
That we're dreaming under the same moon  
Under the same stars tonight

(Applause from audience)

After the song Damon take his guitar off and hand it to a stagehand after he does that he drops down to bended knee and pulls out a ring and says to Emily

**Damon: **You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the reason for this tour, this show, and these memories. I hope you remember it as well as I do._Thank you for always being there to support me, cheer for me, hug me, or give me a shoulder to cry on. _You're the person I've always want to be around; you're the first person I think of when I write a new song or get nervous before I perform. I don't think I can ever tell you enough how much you means, nor how much I appreciate you, or that I love you immensely. You're my best friend and my love. We're not perfect, but I wouldn't have us any other way. So Emily Kmetko, will you marry me?

**Emily: **After a speech like that I can't say no so yes Damon I will marry you.

Damon gets up and places the ring on Emily's finger there is not a dry eye in the audience. They could be crying for two reasons the first reason the scene in front of them or the second reason is Damon's fan girls are upset that he is off the dating market and will not get a chance to be his girlfriend.

**Song:**

Damon's song- tightrope- Paul freeman

Emily and Damon's duet - dreaming under the same moon – Julianne and Derek Hough

**Notes **

Damon sings tightrope in season 1 episode 20 of MIOBI

Royal Albert Hall is in the City of Westminster, London, England


	4. Proposal in Paris

Damon, Emily, their three month old daughter Quinn Rebecca and Emily's mom Chloe came to babysit Quinn are in Paris, France. Emily surprised everyone by making the 2012 Olympic team for gymnastic after giving birth and winning two gold medals and a two silvers ( gold :team and uneven bars silver: all around and vault) she trained at a gym in Vegas she didn't want to train at the rock because of people who were going to judge her for her past and thank goodness that Sasha was not the Olympic team coach . Damon and Emily decide to bring their daughter and Chloe to Paris so they could end Damon's pact even though they were together they promised to meet back at the Eiffel tower in 2012 after the London game. On the day they went to the Eiffel tower Chloe stayed behind at the hotel with their daughter Quinn Emily and Damon got in his rental car with a picnic. When they got there Damon placed the red and white checker table cloth on the grass near the tower.

**Damon POV **

After a few minutes of silences Damon finally got enough courage to speak he said

Emily two years ago we met in this spot and we made a pact saying we will met here in Paris in 2012 after the Olympics to decide our relationship when I came up with that pact I didn't know what our lives were going to bring but it seem to have made us strong as a couple and helped my music and your gymnastics. You're the one person who fills the empty space somewhere deep inside me that I thought would never be filled. The void that seemed to be unreachable by anyone or anything. The space that was meant just for that person. When I found you I felt complete. The empty space is no longer there and in its place is love and the feeling of fullness. Happiness. Light. Before them life was just mediocre, with them life is complete. It's the best feeling in the universe. You've taken me on an amazing journey these past years. I've been able to witness awesome things like my world tour, our daughter being born, you making the national gymnastics team, proving everyone wrong by make it to the Olympics after giving birth to our beautiful daughter and winning gold in the all around competition and our first I love you But like any person, we had to face hard times .I would like to witness another thing together our wedding so Emily Kmetko will you marry me?

**Emily POV **

Damon You have a place in my heart no one else ever could have so yes I will marry you.

**Damon POV**

I pull out the ring I have been hiding for three months and slip it on her finger I didn't realize I was crying until Emily was wiping away tears from my cheeks. I have never been truly happy until now in a beautiful spot in Paris with the love of my life next to me as my fiancé


	5. A surprising interview

**Announcer: **Today on the Colette Willow show we have Broadway actress Emily Kmetko and singer Damon Young they are here to talk about their relationship, music, future plans and much more

**Colette Willow**: please welcome Emily Kmetko and Damon Young

**Emily Kmetko and Damon Young**: thank you for having us

**Colette Willow**: so first question descried each other on working with them since you did an album of duets called love in the music

**Damon Young**: She's (Emily) very silly and she doesn't take herself too seriously. She loves to laugh and to make jokes, and I'm telling you, I've never laughed harder than with her when we were recording the music.

**Emily Kmetko: **_Working with Damon is such a joy. He is committed, focused and so much fun. His story to success is so inspirational; he truly deserves all of this._

**Colette Willow**: why did it take so long for you two to come public with your relationship we have seen you do red carpets together ,events and on vacation together in Hawaii .

**Damon Young**_: __It's hard to be in a relationship unless you're ready to go public with it. So it's a lot easier for me to say I was not in a relationship even thought I was in one. I really don't want that part of my life to be tabloid fodder._

**Emily Kmetko: **we wanted to keep something private away from the public we have been dating for two years before going public with our relationship.

**Colette Willow: **how do you enjoy living in New York?

**Emily Kmetko: **I love the smell. I love crazy people. I love every single thing about New York. It just makes me happy to live here.

**Damon Young**_: _I agree with Emily but it's a lot different then Los Angeles

**Commercial break **

**Colette Willow: **So Damon I heard you told the producers of my show that you had an announcement to share today.

**Damon Young**_: _yes I do. (Damon get up and get down on bended knee and pulls out a ring in front of Emily) Emily we have been dating for two years _People haven't always been there for me but music__always has but that was until I met you I knew you would be there no matter what happened._Every moment of everyday is better than the one before. You keep me from falling when I don't even think I can stand. When we're together, nothing can break us. When we're apart, the world just feels smaller. It's time to show you what's in my heart, and time to show you how wonderful life can be with someone you truly cherish. It's going to be a beautiful day .so Emily will you marry me?

**Emily Kmetko: **(crying) yes Damon I will marry you.

(Damon gets back up and slides the ring on Emily's finger and the audience claps wildly)


	6. A memorable award show

Intro: Welcome to the E News coverage of the 2014 Grammy awards in Hollywood, California at the Staples Center

Damon young in a Dolce & Gabbana navy suit walking the red carpet with long time girlfriend Emily Kmetko wearing an emerald green Dior mini dress with silver jimmy choo strappy sandals. Damon has been nominated for four Grammys including Album of the year for finding a path, song of the year for Home, Best duo/group performance for wanted you more with Emily Kmetko and best music video of the year for where we use to run.

Please welcome your host for the 2014 Grammy awards Julianne Hough and Ryan Gosling. (Julianne) hello welcome to the 2014 Grammys (Ryan) the first presenters of the night are Michelle Branch and Michael Buble they are going to be presenting song of the year.

(Michelle Branch and Michael Buble walk on stage towards the podium)

Michelle Branch: the nominees for song of the year are …

Sara Bareilles –Brave

Ryan Calhoun – This is your life

Damon Young – Home

Scott McCreery- see you tonight

Alexx Calise- Home again

Michael Buble: and the Grammy award goes to … Sara Bareilles –Brave

Emily to Damon its ok there are still three categories to go. Damon replies thank you babe I'm just nervous

Sara Bareilles performs Brave before the next award

The next presenters of the night are Paul Freeman and Priscilla Ahn they are going to be presenting Album of the year

(Paul Freeman and Priscilla Ahn walk on stage towards the podium)

Paul Freeman the nominees for Album of the year are…

Damon Young – finding a path

Rascal Flatts – Still feels good

Lady Antebellum-Golden

Alexx Calise- In Avanti

Pinky Promise- Off the rails

Priscilla Ahn: and the Grammy award goes to…. Damon Young – finding a path

Damon walk onto the stage after hugging Emily his accepting speech went like this

Wow I want to thank the voters and the fans first of all the people who produced to record which Marbella Music Company, my producer Eric Williams and my band. I have a special thanks to my wonderful girlfriend Emily Kmetko if it was not for you I would not have been brave enough to sing in front of people thank you for helping me get over my fear. _I've been a singer and a songwriter all my life, but I've always been very self-conscious and very guarded about singing in front of people. I've never really given myself permission. So finding my own voice has been quite a learning process."_

(Damon walks off the stage)

Commercial break

John Mayer performs Dreaming with a Broken Heart

The next presenters of the night are Demi Lovato and Matthew Morrison they are going to be presenting best music video of the year

(Demi Lovato and Matthew Morrison walk on stage towards the podium)

Demi Lovato: the nominees for best music video of the year are…

Alexx Calise- Cry

Damon Young- where we use to run

Christopher Wilde-What You Mean to Me

Julianne Hough – is that so wrong

Alex Goot- the real you

Matthew Morrison: and the Grammy award goes to…. Julianne Hough – is that so wrong

(Commercial break)

The final presenters of the night are John Mayer and Lea Michele they are going to be presenting Best duo/group performance

(John Mayer and Lea Michele walk on stage towards the podium)

John Mayer: the nominees for Best duo/group performance are…

Julianne and Derek Hough- dreaming under the same moon

Charlie puth and Emily Luther- Need you now

Luke Canard and Ingrid – Back to December

Landon Austin and Skylar Dayne- just give me a reason

Damon Young and Emily Kmetko- wanted you more

Lea Michele: and the Grammy award goes to…. Damon Young and Emily Kmetko- wanted you more

Damon and Emily go up the stairs to the stage to accept their award. Emily says I just want to make a quick thank you to the voters of the Grammy's and a huge thank you to my family and Damon for writing this song and asking me to perform it with him (Emily hands Damon the mic) Damon say I also want to thank the voters of the Grammy's I also want to thank my girlfriend Emily for singing with me on this track I have something to say and ask to Emily right now If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... There is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart I'll always be with you. (Damon gets down on bended knee) Emily will you marry me? Emily responds yes I will marry you ( Damon gets up and get the ring out from his pocket and places it on Emily's hand the audience is on their feet clapping for them)

**Note:** I want to thank rachelstarberry38 for helping me with ideas for this chapter


	7. vintage proposal

Damon wanted to propose to Emily outside of the box after they watched the movie breakfast at tiffany's last week he came up with a great idea.

Damon hired a vintage yellow New York taxi for him and Emily to be driven around the so it would be a scene from the movie .they first drove over the Brooklyn Bridge to see NYC in its full glory, then they stopped off for lunch at The Boathouse in Central Park after that they got out of the car and started walking around Park Avenue there finally stop was outside of Tiffany & co. once Damon and Emily stopped outside Tiffany & Co Damon turned around to face Emily and said to Emily …

"We have been dating for two and a half years and we have grown stronger everyday I'm in love with you... and if you stay_, I promise... there's no safer place in the world than right here with me. __I can't stop saying I love you. No matter how much my brain tells me not to, my heart will always love you. And __for some bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you." _

_After this speech Damon hand Emily a tiffany blue box with a white ribbon around it. Emily unties the box when she takes off the lid there is a tiffany blue macaroon in it with a diamond ring stuck in the middle of it she looks at Damon who is now on bended knee and says Emily will you marry me? While he takes the box out of Emily's hand Emily was silent for two minutes before saying yes to Damon's proposal Damon gets up and slips the ring on Emily's finger before picking her up a spinning her around before kissing her and wiping her tears that have fallen on her cheeks. _


	8. Downton engagement

Emily and Damon are big fan of the TV show Downton Abbey. While visiting England on vacation Damon came up with the perfect proposal location.

On Emily and Damon's third day of their trip they visited Highclere Castle in Hampshire, England where Downton Abbey is filmed. Damon called a day before to set up a special picnic which would be set up in the castle's Secret Garden. Damon and Emily arrived at the castle around 10:30 am for the 11 am specially guide tour for the both of them after the tour Damon took out a blindfold out of his pocket and told Emily to put in on after she did that Damon led Emily to the castle's secret garden when they got to the picnic spot Damon removed the blindfold from Emily's eyes. Emily looked around the garden and saw a beautiful white table with two chairs a big umbrella in the middle of the table for shade she looked at Damon and all of a sudden she could see he was nervous. Damon pulled out a set for Emily after she sat he went to sit on the other chair next to her. After they ate lunch Emily saw that Damon's hands were shaking she grabbed his right hand and held it with his left hand he pulled a small black box out of his jean pocket he removes him right hand from Emily's hand and goes down on bended knee he opens the small black box inside it is a 1920's vintage engagement ring he asks Emily, Will you marry me? Emily covers her mouth with her hand in shock with tears running down her face she says yes in a shaky voice Damon takes her left hand a slips the ring on it before getting up and kisses her before removing the tears of her face. As they started walking back to the car hand in hand Emily whispers into Damon's ear and say this was a very original and romance proposal he just response with a kiss on her cheek.


	9. perfect art proposal

Damon knew that Emily loved art so he came up with the perfect art proposal for her.

The day before the proposal Damon rented the Charles Engelhard Court in the American Wing at The Metropolitan Museum of Art for the fake Art Auction he hired thirty actors to play buyers and the Auctioneer. Damon hired set designer Robert Montebello to decorate the entire room with Art Auction props to make it look as authentic as possible. Every single item in the auction was relevant to Damon and Emily or was something that Emily loved. Damon and Emily went to the "Art Auction" they next day the first item was a canvas with a painting of the Rocky Mountains on it because of where Damon and Emily met in Boulder, Colorado the next item was a canvas on stars because of the starlight lounge where Damon and Emily had a date before Damon went to los Angeles. After a few more items were sold all of a suddenly one of the "buyers" at the auction got up and started to singing sparks fly by Taylor Swift which was Emily's favorite song after the song Damon got down on bended knee and pulled out a little black box in the box was a ring Emily saw a year ago at tiffany and co and fell in love with Damon took Emily's left hand and ask her will you marry me? Emily said yes and Damon put the ring on Emily's hand. The final piece of artwork for the Art Auction was actually a picture of Emily's hand with a ring she had tried on year ago and loved Damon had secretly took a photo of the ring on her hand because he knew that ring would be her engagement ring when he proposed to her .


	10. Wedding

Emily and Damon have been planning the wedding for three months. They hired wedding planner Julianne Saccone. . Emily and Damon wedding was going to take place at the formal gardens at Oheka Castle and their reception would take place at The Temple of Dendur in The Sackler Wing at The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

**Wedding day**

Damon stood in front of the rose covered gazebo at the formal gardens at Oheka Castle he was standing with his three groomsmen which were Brian Kmetko (Emily's brother), Leo Cruz (Kaylie's brother ) and Carter Anderson( Emily and Damon's friend) and his best man which was Razor who was Damon's former band mate and best friend. The wedding was going to be officiating the wedding was Anthony Roberts a friend of Emily and Damon's. The Wedding Processional music which was an instrumental of chasing cars by snow patrol for the bridesmaid came down the aisle which were Lauren tanner (Emily's friend), Kaylie Cruz (Emily's friend), and Becca Keeler (sister of the maid of honor) they were all wearing Alice + Olivia's 'Waldorf' gown which were strapless light blue dress all their hair was up in messy buns they all had Chan Luu green chalcedony earring they were all carrying a bouquet of white roses the maid of honor was next to come down the aisle which was Payson Keeler (Emily's best friend) she was wearing Matthew Williamson's one-shoulder gown in light blue as well her hair was also in a messy bun and wearing the same earring as the bridesmaids she was also carrying a bouquet of white roses . All of a sudden the music changed to an instrumental of Everyday by Rascal Flatts everyone stood up for the bride who was being walked down the aisle by George Kmetko who was Emily's Uncle. Emily was wearing a Temperley London floral-appliquéd silk crepe with delicate flower appliqués gown she had her grandmother's veil on she was carrying white roses. Once Emily got to the rose covered gazebo the ceremony started.

**Anthony Roberts:** Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Damon Matthew Young and Emily Isabella Kmetko in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

**Anthony Roberts: **Damon Matthew Young do you take Emily Isabella Kmetko, whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded wife, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to her a true and devoted husband, true to her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to her, and her only. Until God shall separate you by death?

**Damon:** I Do

**Anthony Roberts: **Emily Isabella Kmetko do you take Damon Matthew Young whose right hand you now hold, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise before God and these witnesses that you will be to him a true and devoted wife, true to him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in prosperity and in adversity, and that forsaking all others you will keep yourself to him, and him only. Until God shall separate you by death?

**Emily: **I Do

**Anthony Roberts: **The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows of Damon Matthew Young and Emily Isabella Kmetko have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Emily Isabella Kmetko and Damon Matthew Young, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.

**Damon**: Emily Isabella Kmetko I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Emily:** Damon Matthew Young I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.

**Anthony Roberts: **By the powers vested in me by the City of New York, I pronounce you Wife and Husband! You may kiss your bride. (Damon kisses Emily). Ladies and gentleman for the first time I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Young

The recessional music starts which was an instrumental of breathe by Michelle branch Emily and Damon to walk back up the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party. The wedding party gathered to take photo then they were off to the reception.

**There is a bonus chapter which is going to be the reception **

**Bridal party clothing **

**www. Net -a- porter**** product /407855 ( maid of honor dress)**

** www. net- a- porter product /403451 (earrings)**

** www. net- a- porter product /401511 (Bridesmaid dresses)**

** www. net- a- porter product /328725 (wedding dress) **


	11. Bonus chapter:reception

**Reception **

The wedding reception took place at The Temple of Dendur in The Sackler Wing at The Metropolitan Museum of Art they choice this location because it was a unique and not a normal place for a wedding reception .

The emcee of the wedding introduced Mr. and Mrs. Young for the first time is was time for their first dance which they choice to dance to amazed by lonestar after the first dance came the first speech of many of the night which was from Emily Maid of Honor Payson her speech went like this

Good Evening ladies and gentleman. For those of you who don't know me, I am Payson Keeler the very proud friend of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating Emily and Damon , and thanking all of you for coming here today. When I look at Damon and Emily, I feel such a whirlwind of emotions? I know that Emily has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you your marriage will last for decades to come.I met Emily when we both were training at the same gymnastics gym we weren't only teammates we were also friends. I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me and an honor for you to choice me as your maid of honor . Thank you for giving true meaning to the word friend I consider you as a sister. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best in your marriage .

Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? So here's to love, laughter, and happily ever after. Cheers!

( After the speech Emily and Damon give Payson a big hug as Emily and Payson dried tears.)

There were three other dances after Payson's speech which were instead of a father daughter dance Emily decide on a uncle niece dance with George they danced to I hope you dance by lee Ann Womack . The next dance was Damon and Emily's mom Chloe Damon invited his parents but they didn't show up they danced to the man you become by Molly Pasutti . The final dance was bride dancing with the best man and groom dancing with the maid of honor the song they danced to was story of my life- one direction after that dance there was another speech by the best man razor his speech went like this

Emily and Damon - I would like to begin with a speech. A wise person once told me that magic happens at the most unexpected moments. I would have to disagree with that because today has been planned for months and months and it was still filled with magic. Some people might not know I introduced Damon to Emily at a party. I've known Damon for many years and Emily for some years as well. And I've never seen him happier than when he is with Emily. And I haven't seen Emily without a smile when she and Damon are together. You will fight and disagree, but as long as you love each other this magic will never die. Emily and Damon have each walked many miles to be here together today, and this wedding is a joy to behold. I can speak for everyone in this room, when I say we all wish you the happiness that you deserve. We are so glad that you have found one another, and this day is a reminder that the best is yet to come. I hate to admit this but I cried when Damon told me that he was going to ask Emily to marry him and the next week I cried as well when I heard the answer was yes. Congratulations! Please raise your glasses while I toast to the bride and groom. So here's to love, laughter, and happily years after. Cheers!

(After the speech Emily hugged the best man and Damon gave him a man hug )

After the speech Emily and Damon decide to sing a song that they were working on for Damon's next album it was a song from Lady Antebellum called dancing away with my heart . The final speech of the night before Emily and Damon went on their honeymoon which was a train trip across Europe was from Emily's mother Chloe her speech went like this

Good Evening ladies and gentleman thank you all for coming today to celebrate my daughter, Emily marriage to my new son-in-law, Damon.Everything has gone so well and I want to thank each and every one of you who helped make today run so smoothly, but that would take too long. But please know our family is grateful for all your help. To Emily , I love you and I hope you have a marriage as fulfilling and wonderful as the one your mother and I have enjoyed throughout the years. Marriage is a long-term commitment, yes — but through the good and the bad, it's such a blessing to have the love of your life standing by your side. I know that you and Damon will honor and appreciate the covenant of marriage that you've entered into today and have many years of love and happiness ahead. To Damon, I know you will take good care of my little girl. She's a feisty one, that's for sure. But she's also loving and caring, and I know the two of you will be very happy together. I know that Damon is the perfect match for Emily and I am very proud to finally have you as a son-in-law. You're a truly great guy – smart, strong, and responsible – basically everything all mothers want for their daughters to have. It is with great joy that I welcome you into our family on this special day. Without further ado, I'd like everyone to raise your glasses in honor of the bride and groom – here's too many years of love and laughter ahead!

(Emily and Damon hugged Chloe after the speech). Once all the speeches were done Emily and Damon got into the limo off to the airport to start their honeymoon to Europe . Nine months later after their honeymoon they welcomed their twin girls into the world their names were Avery Payson Young and Ava Sophia Young .


End file.
